Taboo
by xAbnormalxAlphax
Summary: 50's America thinks it's taboo to be gay and gets instantly flustered when England makes a move on him. (Lemon! Yaoi! USUK! Uke!America and Seme!England)


England pinned America to the wall. He kissed him passionately, his hands reaching lower to touch America's...

"N-No! That's...gay. Don't do that." America was extremely flustered. His face was tinged with pink.

England pulled his hand away. "America...What's wrong?"

"It's so gay...I mean...It's weird. Two men...It's...not normal." His voice was a scared whisper. His periwinkle eyes looked into England's emerald eyes for a second, before flashing back down to the floor.

"Gay? Of course it is. It is two men after all. But it's not weird. It's perfectly normal." The older one looked at the trembling uke.

America's face was bright red. "N-No, it's not. My...My country...does not accept homosexuality one bit...It's taboo, you see. Gay people can't get married. It's so weird...one man boiling the other man's cabbage!" There were tears in America's eyes.

"America, look at me." England took America's face in his cold slender pale hand. "There is nothing wrong at all with this. Really. If you want to have sex with somebody you should be able to. Genitals do not matter." America blushed harder. "So tell me America. Do you want to have sex?" England looked intensely at the boy. America nodded slightly, blushing. "Then we will." England smiled, kissing the young 50's boy. They kissed passionately, they're tongues frolicking in their mouths. England gently unzipped America's pants.

America smiled. "You really are a sheik. I think I'm stuck on you."

England laughed. "You talk funny now. It's cute. Or as you would say, it's cherry." The older one started unbuttoning America's flannel.

"I guess I'm loosing my British-style accent and gaining a new accent. My own accent." America said that proudly. He was a new country now, a new culture. He smiled sweetly, stroking England's hair.

England noticed the large scar on America's chest. "What is this scar from, Alfred? It looks kind of fresh. I haven't seen it before."

America looked embarrassed. "It's...from World War Two. J-Japan...Japan did it."

England's eyes widened. "I swear I'm going to kill him! He may have been my ally but that doesn't mea-"

"It's okay. Calm down, Britain." America kissed England sweetly.

England seemed to instantly relax. "I apologize." He said quickly. He removed his shirt. He removed America's pants, and pinned America to the bed.

America kissed him gently. "You're so overly protective sometimes, Britain. You need to learn that I really am an independent country, and I have been for a while."

"Only about two hundred years. You're a very young country." His voice was low and breathy. He kissed America's neck, then slowly moved down, kissing America's toned abdomen and then removing America's underwear. America only blushed harder. He had a very large erection, and it stood at attention, like a soldier. "Arthur..."

England smiled. "It's very large." He ghosted over it with his fingers, and America bit his lip tightly. The older one grinned, grabbing vanilla lube. He coated his fingers with it. "Spread." England's voice was caring yet stern. America gently did as told.

"Wh-Why do I have to be bottom...? It makes me seem...s-so...gay."

"Enough with the gay stuff." England groaned. He pushed a finger suddenly into America, making America moan. "Now is it bad to be gay?"

"Well...it was never bad to be gay just..." The finger found it's way to America's prostate, and America interrupted himself with a cry out of pleasure. "Ah! England!"

"It it weird to be gay?" England asked, adding another finger. They rubbed America's insides gently.

"Ah..." America tried to catch his breath, before nodding. "Yes. It is...ah...weird..."

England ripped his fingers out harshly. America let out a whimper. England removed his pants and then his underwear quickly to reveal his slim and long penis. It had a great curve. England spread America's legs wider, getting in between them. Shining blue eyes looked up at England. They shut as England slowly pushed in all the way.

"Is it abnormal to be gay?" Without warning, he began moving in and out quickly.

America gasped. "Yes, it is...Nnnngh!" He humped up, enjoying it. England suddenly slammed into America's prostate. America cried out. England's moves were random, pushing in at different angles different times. "Ah! It hurts a lot! Be gentle!"

"I won't be gentle until you answer one of my questions with the word 'No!' " England pushed in deeper and rougher.

"Well, ain't that the bite? It's not happenin'. Ah! Ow! Cool it!"

"Tell me. Is it weird to be gay?"

"Yes! Yes it is weird!" America said. He was prideful and stubborn.

"Is it taboo?"

America nodded, tears in the corners of his eyes. "Yes, it's taboo! God, ow! Jesus Christ, man, calm down!"

England looked at America harshly. "No! You tell me that it's okay to be gay, and I'll stop!" England reached down and began pumping America.

"Ah! It feels good...!"

"But it's gay!" England's voice was very loud. "So does that mean homosexuality is okay?" His voice shook the house as he pounded into America.

"It's okay, it's okay! It's okay to be gay just please! Please calm down!"

"Tell me it's normal! Tell me it's not weird! Tell me it's acceptable!"

"It's normal! It's not weird at all! It's acceptable! I accept it! Really, please! Please be gentler!" America begged.

England suddenly slowed down, pushing in deeply yet gently, pumping passionately. "Sorry...I don't know what came over me."

America could only respond by moaning. "Ah..." He clenched his eyes shut tightly. "Nnngh! A-Arthur!" England pumped America at a nice rhythm. He reached down, putting America's cowlick in his mouth, sucking on it and swirling it around with his tongue. "Augh! Arthur! So good! Please don't stop! Yes!" America wheezed and gulped for air. "Ah! Speed up!"

England let out a moan as he sped up. He pushed deep into America, hitting his prostate again and again. "Faster! Harder! Deeper!" America insisted, humping up. England did as told.

"Nnnnngh...America!" The Brit moaned into the curl. He felt amazing. He felt powerful and strong with his little brother underneath him.

America gasped as warmth tingled up in his stomach. "Ah! England! I'm! I'm! I'm about to come!"

England couldn't stop even if he wanted to, although he couldn't. He was now involuntarily humping. He shut his eyes, only seeing white. "Ah!" England felt America grip his hair tightly and come into the Brit's hand. England kept going strong. "Ah!"

"A-Are...Are you close?" America wheezed for air.

England nodded. "Are you alright? That...nnngh...That gasp for air...didn't sound...h-healthy."

"J-Just hurry up and finish so that I can grab my inhaler without-" he was cut off by coughing. After a fit of violent coughs, he finished his sentence. "without ruining the mood."

England's brow furrowed. His green eyes looked incredibly concerned, so he hurried up and finished. He came deep inside of America. He quickly pulled out, grabbing America's inhaler from the bedside table, handing it to the gasping and wheezing asthmatic country. America quickly nodded his thanks and took a puff of it. He held it for ten seconds, let the air out, and took another puff. He held that for another ten seconds and put the inhaler back. The entire time, England had a hand on America's back with concerned eyes looking at him.

"Are you alright?" His voice was slightly panicked. "You don't need to go to the hospital, do you? Maybe you should get dressed. Maybe I should call an ambulance." He was talking a thousand miles per hour, and his voice was very panicked.

"Chill out, I'm fine. I don't need a hospital or anything." America smiled at the high-strung British man.

Britain nodded, kissing America sweetly. "Go to sleep. You need the rest." England smiled. The two of them lay down. America buried his head into England's chest, falling asleep peacefully. England kissed America's head, then fell asleep.


End file.
